Kim Possible VS Hurricane Katrina
by Aero Tendo
Summary: Kim Possible responds to the devastation brought by Katrina. Please read and review! :


_**Kim VS Katrina**_

**AN: **After watching the devastation on TV, I wished that there were people who could help where the police and the army couldn't. Here is my answer.  **PS:** This takes place before STD.

Kim was coming home from yet another mission with Ron and thus still in her mission clothes.

No sooner than their ride touch down, did a glowing white and blue portal appears before them.

Ron freaks out and Kim remains calm even as a voice comes from it and says, "Kim Possible… Ron Stoppable… Rufus… there has been a great disaster and the world could use your help. Please step through and all will be made clear."

They look at each other before Kim pulls Ron by the elbow into the portal and they appear in a building, which has a TV on. Upon the TV is the latest broadcast, which is about a Hurricane called Katrina, which struck the shores and brought much destruction.

Kim looks around and says, "I thought you said someone could use our help?"

The mysterious voice comes from some speakers near the TV, which says, "The people need your help for many cities are either underwater or almost completely destroyed. The police are too overwhelmed with looters to be able to do any search and rescue."

Kim and Ron look upset for a few moments before she says, "I don't get it, what does all this have to do with me?"

The mysterious voice sighs and says, "You are Kim Possible, the girl who can do anything are you not? I need you to go save lives, go rescue ones who would otherwise be stuck with no one to rescue them. I need you to do the impossible, to go and save lives."

Kim and Ron only need to look at each other before putting on their serious mission faces. Kim says, "When do we get started?"

The voice from the speaker says, "You've already started by coming through the portal. It isn't your normal portal for teleporting. You are in another dimension, one where you are known, sort of… Just be prepared for some very surprised reactions."

The two look at each other before the voice continues, "The portal will remain accessible to both of you should either of you need anything from Wade or anyone else. Should you need it, just call out "Disney" and it will appear in front of you."

Kim nods and says, "Will do, now let's get going Ron." She runs to the door and opens it with Ron right behind her.

The door opens into a building on the roof with a helicopter dropping off some people. But the weirdest thing was that the people looked… 3D to her somehow and their colors were 'off' but it was Ron who most eloquently shouted out, "KP! We're on another world!"

The shout gets the attention of a relief pilot who was waiting for the current pilot to disembark the helicopter since he'd been flying for so many hours that he was very sleepy.

The pilot turns and the sight could not have been more amazing to him! He was a fan of the Kim Possible show and one of the most active voices of the ones who talked on the Yahoo group MissionKimPossible while they tried to get Disney to continue the show.

The pilot shouts, "Kim Possible! Ron Stoppable! What are you two doing here?"

Kim walks up and says, "We're here to help save lives. When we heard about the Katrina storm we came right away."

The pilot could not believe his eyes as he looked at the two animated teens before him and he reaches out to see if they were real. He pokes Ron on the left shoulder a bit hard and Ron says, "Ow! What'd you do that for?"

The pilot says in disbelief, "Y-you're real!" with Ron rubbing his shoulder and saying, "Yeah, real enough to feel you poke me a bit too hard!"

Kim says, "Focus Ron! We're here to help rescue people remember?"

Ron nods and says, "Gotcha KP! Focusing!" with Rufus doing a little "Ah-huh!" in agreement.

The pilot who's name tag read as "Wayne" on his flight suit and so Kim says, "Well, Wayne do you think we could get a ride with you while we look for survivors?"

Wayne nods and says, "Kim, it would be a very great honor for me but before we get started do you think I could get a photo?" He pulls out a camera, which he'd been using to take of the disaster from a pocket.

Kim sighs and says, "Sure" with Ron scooting up to Kim's side and says, "Cheese!" which makes Rufus pop out and say "Cheese!" looking for some. Wayne smiles and snaps a quick photo before Rufus looks disappointed to find no food.

Wayne thinks, "They're NEVER going to believe this photo is real when I post it, but who cares? I know it is." And then he smiles before he says, "Are you two ready to go?"

Kim nods as she says, "Yep!" with Ron saying almost immediately, "Ready and raring to go!"

_(Later in the air)_

Kim simply could not believe the devastation that she was seeing from the helicopter and the way that everything looked so different, yet so very much like things back home.

Kim is wearing her special glasses made for her by Wade, a fact not missed by Wayne who'd seen her use them on her show before in the episode where Drakken had placed that mind control chip on her forehead.

Kim spots a man barely able to keep from sliding off the roof as his home looks like it is about to give way. She says into the headlink, "There's a guy trapped on the roof down there! I'm going after him!" Then without another word she jumps out of the helicopter.

Wayne shouts, "Kim! No!" and starts to turn the helicopter around quick as he can just in time to see Kim activate her pack in which her backpack shreds as wings pop out the side and a helmet comes out to be put upon her head by a robotic limb which folds back into the jetpack.

Wayne smiles in awe as he sees Kim fly fast and scoop up the man just in time as in another moment his home would have collapsed under him and he would have fallen into the deep waters. He thinks, "Just like the TV show, only this is real!"

Wayne just then spots a helicopter TV crew witnessing Kim's very close rescue of the man from the roof. He thinks, "I wonder if they realize who she is yet."

Kim flies back to the helicopter with the man in her arms and hands the guy to Ron who helps him into the helicopter before handing him a dry blanket.

The TV news copter from WWLTV not only saw, but recorded the entire thing from the moment she jumped out of the helicopter to the return of the very same one she had jumped out of.

Wayne continues to fly on with Kim not really noticing the news copter or if she did, she didn't seem to care.

The WWLTV copter was joined by CNN's copter by the time Kim made her third dramatic rescue, which was an entire family this time from the roof of a three-story home, which was starting to crumble under their weight.

Kim had very little time in which to save everyone. She had dived out of the helicopter with the rescue rope's motor set on "Neutral" so that she could move quickly. Both news copters recorded Kim as she turned on her jetpack once again and landed next to the family.

After tying the rope safely to everyone in the family but a ten-year old girl who had stubbornly refused to go unless she took her. Kim gave Ron the signal and he turns on the motor which starts to lift everyone up to safety just as Kim takes the little girl into her arms and takes off with her jetpack just as the house's second story gave out and sank the entire third floor and roof into its murky waters.

The little girl held Kim tightly with her small arms around her neck and she is surprised when the little girl says, "I knew you were more than a cartoon show! You are a real hero Kim!"

Kim thinks, "Wait a sec! There is a cartoon show about me?" She flies the little girl up to the helicopter, which is getting quite full by now as the family is safely lifted.

The mother of the little girl says, "Oh, I'm so sorry they canceled your show. After this, I'm a fan of yours too Kim and I'll be writing to get your show back on the air. We need people like you." Which makes the little girl squeak in delight and say, "I wanna help too! I wanna grow up to be just like her!"

Kim doesn't know quite what to say when Wayne says over the headset, "Kim… you do realize you're in another dimension, right?"

Kim nods and says, "Yeah, but I don't know anything about this TV show about me."

Wayne chuckles and says, "You're a popular cartoon show that shows your heroic missions. Unfortunately because of some stupid 65 episode limit placed at the studio a long time ago, you were canceled at the height of your popularity."

Wayne smiles over his shoulder at Kim and says, "Wait… I have a CD with the theme song from you show, let me play it for you and Ron." Silence follows for a minute before Kim, Ron and Rufus (who had crawled up to listen) hear the song titled "Call Me, Beep Me!" being played in its entirety before it stops and Ron's voice is then heard, "Boo-yah! What an awesome theme song! I told you we needed one KP!"

Kim looks crossly at Ron and says, "Ron! We never needed one before!" Ron smiles at Kim and says, "Hey, you go with what works and I say that song rocks!"

Wayne chuckles and says, "Your friend is right Kim, the song does rock! If you want a copy to take back to your dimension I could let you have the CD, I have copies of it back home."

Ron grins, "Yeah! That'd be great! Thanks pilot dude!" which gets a chuckle out of Wayne and a reply of "You're welcome Ron!"

Wayne pilots the copter back to its landing spot which is followed by the other two news copters and when Wayne lands and begins to unload all the rescued people, WWLTV's copter lands nearby and out comes a reporter with a camera man even as CNN's touches down also not to far to have the same scene repeat itself.

Both reporters arrive at almost the same time and start to badger Kim with hundreds of questions until Ron jumps in front and does some of his monkey martial arts stuff to make them back off.

The little comes to Kim's defense and shouts, "You meanies leave Kim Possible alone!"

The WWLTV reporter says, "Who are you little girl? How do you know her?"

The little girl shouts, "I am Ashley and Kim Possible is a big-time hero! Just watch her Disney cartoon, Kim Possible if you don't believe me!"

The CNN reporter says, "Wait a second, you mean she's a cartoon character? But how can that be? They're not real!"

WWLTV's reporter says, "How did you come to be real? Where do you come from Kim Possible?"

Kim looks at the two reporters and says, "I don't know, all I know is that a weird kind of portal opened up. It told us that Ron and I were needed. We stepped through and I learned about Katrina, how could I refuse to help when there were so many people in trouble?"

Ashley sticks her tongue out at the reporters and says, "See! She's a real he-ro!"

Ron says, "Kim maybe we should get out of here? How did that mysterious voice tell us to open the portal again?"

Kim looks at Ron with a feeling that he might be right. She says, "The voice said to open it, all we would have to do is say "Disney" and it'd open… (it opens up right in front of her and right between her and the reporters) right up…" she finishes.

Everyone is just shocked to see a portal appear with everyone but Kim and Ron surprised to hear a male voice come out to say, "Did you need something Kim? Or do you want to go home?"

Before Kim can answer, her Kimmunicator goes off in her pocket. She pulls it out and just as Kim says, "Wade! What's the sitch?" Ashley hops up and grabs Kim's arm by the elbow to see Wade's face on the screen.

Ashley squeals, "WADE! It is really you!" Wade looks surprised and says, "Um, Hi there" which only makes her squeal happily again.

Wade looks slowly away from the girl and says, "Kim, you've got to come back right now! The longer you're in that other dimension, the more stress it is putting on ours and it will soon be destroyed!"

Ron shouts, "What! KP! We've got to go back!" Kim nods, "We're on our way Wade." Before she turns off the Kimmunicator.

The mysterious voice from the portal says, "I'm sorry, I had no idea that it would cause such stress on your dimension. All I wanted was for your help in saving people in my dimension. I have set the coordinates to return you to exactly outside your house Kim. Thank you for all that you've done today."

Ashley's mother says, "Thank you Kim, I won't ever forget you!" with Ashley saying, "Bye Kim! Come back sometime ok?"

Wayne shouts, "Ron! Wait!" and tosses a CD case at Ron who catches. He looks down at what he holds and smiles, "Thanks pilot guy! You rock!"

Kim says, "Come on Ron, we've got to go back now!" and tugs him towards the portal. The guy that Kim had first rescued steps in front and says, "Thank you Kim, I just wanted to say that before you go."

Kim smiles at him and says, "It was just a little skydiving and a jetpack pickup at the last minute thing… no big." The guy chuckles and steps out of the way so that they can step up to the portal.

Kim and Ron wave one last time before they both step through together and the portal quickly vanishes after that. Leaving everyone standing there with so many questions that would go unanswered.

**Epilogue:**

A few days later… Following all the publicity over a "real" Kim and Ron showing up and making dramatic rescues of several people from the aftermath of Katrina.

Disney announces that it will be putting out NEW episodes of Kim Possible as well as a new "Live" KP movie to be started.

The guests of honor who were first to see the new "Live" KP movie in theaters were the very same ones Kim and Ron had rescued along with the pilot, Wayne.

**Epilogue 2:**

Ron had played the CD as soon as they got to Kim's house and it had quickly become popular with Kim's family. Soon, everyone at the Space Center also had a copy of it thanks to her father.

The song "Call Me, Beep Me!" was added to her website as her theme song which resulted in even more hits on her site.

The song "Could it be" at the school dance where Kim and Ron were to have their first kiss as boyfriend and girlfriend. The two silently thanked Wayne for giving them such a special song to kiss to.


End file.
